


The Honest Man's Wife

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Drabblish, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920s noir AU. Neal Caffrey is the best private investigator in the underworld. He never expects a woman like Elizabeth Burke to walk through his door. Peter/Elizabeth, with Neal/Elizabeth UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honest Man's Wife

Neal Caffrey, private investigator, was the right man to talk to if you needed a mystery solved but didn’t want to involve the police. He was connected to the city’s underbelly, to its vast webs of secrets and fronts; it was a separate world than the one ruled by law.

Which is why the last person he expected to find in his office was a police detective’s wife.

She walked in his door wearing a long red overcoat that fit her like a glove. Dark hair, red lips, and everything else that could get a man like Neal in trouble.

“My husband’s innocent,” she insisted. “He’s being framed.”

Neal paused. “Police business is not really my field of expertise, Mrs. Burke. How did you even find me?”

“We have a mutual friend. Mozzie.”

“Mozzie? You don’t seem the sort to be friends with the likes of him.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think you have any idea what sort I am, Mr. Caffrey.” She smiled, her gaze hard, relentless.

Neal swallowed. He willed himself not to look at her legs, long and lithe, in black silk stockings, all the way to her high heels.

“Okay. I’ll take your husband’s case. Because you’re friends with Mozzie – that’s the only reason.”

She smirked at him. “Sure it is.”


End file.
